The present disclosure relates to social networks.
Many users share links or start a conversation through emails. However, email is not an optimal mechanism for sharing links or for engaging in a conversation. Social networks are changing the way users communicate with one another by providing a better mechanism for users to easily share information and engage in a conversation with other users.